


The cute neighbour

by bahnhofsblumen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Is Sick, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Magnus is a sweetheart, alec falls asleep, and blankets, cat knows what's up tho, literally pure fluff, magnus takes care of him, she prompted sick alec+ soup, soup and tea, theyre not even boyfriends yet, this is for Carla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 11:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15095585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bahnhofsblumen/pseuds/bahnhofsblumen
Summary: Alec is sick and feels like Death. Magnus is A SWEETHEART.





	The cute neighbour

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by Carla 
> 
> Another au, who would've thought?

Alec felt like shit. He'd been sick for the past two days and going to work the first day had not helped his health. He felt like he was dying and he wasn't being overly dramatic, thank you very much.

He had just successfully emptied the fourth pack of tissues of the day when there was a short knock on the door of his apartment.

Groaning, Alec rolled out of his bed, wrapping his blanket around him before slowly creeping over to the door. Whoever was on the other side of it, Alec could only hope they wouldn't think he was an actual zombie. Even if he looked like one.

“Yes?”

He opened the door and was greeted by his stupidly handsome neighbour. Magnus Bane, compassionate, funny owner of a nightclub down the street from their apartment building and also father to two illegal cats. Alec was pretty sure they couldn't even keep a hamster in his apartment and their landlord probably didn't even know Church and the Chairman existed.

“Alexander, you look... _not okay_. What happened to you?”

“I'm super sick.”

Magnus smiled at that.

“I can see that. Can I come in?”

Stepping back a little to let Magnus into his apartment, he started coughing again.

Magnus closed the door behind him, following Alec into his apartment with a concerned look at Alec.

“I just wanted to ask if you had any sugar for me because I forgot to go to the store. But I see you have other things on your mind right now.”

Alec wrapped himself tighter in his blanket and walked over to the couch, sitting down dramatically.

“The sugar is in the cupboard above the oven. You can take what you need, don't worry, Magnus.”

His neighbour silently looked at Alec for a moment before taking his phone out of his pocket. Alec was about to ask what he was doing when Magnus started to talk.

_“Hi, Cat! - No, I'm fine, but I have to cancel today.”_

There was silence for a second.

_“Something has just come up that I need to take care of and we can bake muffins literally any other day ever, dear.”_

Magnus's gaze fell upon Alec, adorably wrapped in his blanket on the couch.

_“Yes, I love you too and yes, you're right. As always. See you next week, Cat.”_

He put his phone down on the coffee table.

“Magnus, what are you doing?”

His neighbour smiled, rolling up the sleeves of his dark red shirt, crinkling them in the process.

“I'm making you soup, what else does it look like?”

Alec sat up, reaching for the pack of tissues on the coffee table in front of him, blowing his nose.

“Magnus, as nice as that is of you, I will be fine. You didn't have to cancel your date for me. For this. We've only been friends for a few weeks.”

Magnus was laughing now, holding his stomach and wiping a tear from the corner of his eye.

“My _date_? You think I have a _date_ with Cat?”

Alec shrugged, trying not to look as embarassed as he felt.

“I don't know, I assumed. I've never met her but you call her cute nick names and tell her you love her so it would make sense. At least that made sense to me.”

Magnus sat down on the couch, his knee brushing Alec's.

“Cat is my childhood best friend. We never dated and we never will, so I'm not cancelling a date, I'm deciding to bake muffins with my best friend another day to nurse my wonderful neighbour back to health.”

Alec grinned. Magnus really was something else.

“I guess I can't say no to some delicious hot soup then.”

Magnus got up, heading toward the kitchen.

“I'll be back, don't move out of your blanket burrito, darling.”

While he was in the kitchen preparing the soup, Alec put on a movie, snuggling into the blanket. Minutes later he had fallen asleep.

He didn't see Magnus sticking his head through the door, noticing that Alec had fallen asleep. He also didn't see Magnus lowering the temperature of the stove to keep the soup warm for later, he didn't notice Magnus walking into his bedroom to get another blanket and putting it over Alec. He also didn't notice Magnus turning the tv off quietly.

When Alec wakes up, Magnus is comfortably sitting on his big soft armchair, feet pulled close to his body, one of Alec's countless books in his hands.

“Oh god, sorry, did I fall asleep?”

He sits up, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands.

Magnus looked up from the book and smiled softly at him. He nodded.

“You did. But you're sick, your body needed it. I read one of your books, I hope you don't mind.”

Alec shook his head, sitting up and yawning, covering his mouth with the crook of his arm.

“No, please, my apartment is your apartment. I didn't ruin the soup, did I?”

He watched Magnus putting the book down and untangling his now shoe-less feet.

“It's in the kitchen, I kept it warm for us to eat when you wake up. I'll go and make us tea.”

He got up and came back a moment later with the two bowls of soup, handing one over to Alec before going back into the kitchen and returning with two steaming cups of tea. He sat back down in the armchair again.

They'd been eating in silence for a few minutes when Alec hummed, content.

“This is delicious, thank you. You didn't need to do this, especially not waiting for me to wake up. Or cook for me. Or get me another blanket. You get the point. Thank you, Magnus.”

They'd finished their soup by now and Alec was actually feeling a little bit better. Magnus was smiling softly at him, his eyes were filled with an indescribable warmness and Alec's heart was aching just a tiny bit.

He'd had a crush on Magnus since Alec had moved in a few weeks ago. They'd hit it off pretty quickly, almost immediately becoming friends.

Magnus was funny and intelligent and incredibly handsome. He was screaming confidence wherever he went and Alec had actually been surprised they'd fit together so well.

It wasn't that Alec was insecure but he still didn't like being the center of attention. Spending time with Magnus was effortless, though, and he was just generally easy to be around.

He had known Alec was gay from the first time they'd met. He had just opened the door to his apartment across the hall from Alec's as Izzy had sighed and exclaimed _“Alec, you're such a gay mess.”_.

Alec had turned as red as Magnus's highlights when he noticed that that had been his first impression on his super handsome neighbour. But Magnus had just smiled charmingly at both of them and said that he could use some queer company around here. _Being the only bisexual in this house was exhausting_ , according to him.

-

“Hey, are you okay?”

Alec snapped back.

“Yeah, I'm just thinking. About you, actually. How we've become friends in the past few weeks.”

Magnus raised an eyebrow at him, hiding the rest of his face behind his tea cup.

“ _Friends_. Because you thought I was dating Catarina? Or because that's all you want?”

Alec almost dropped his own cup. Almost.

“What?”

“Forget I said anything, Alexander. I clearly made you uncomfortable and that's the last thing I would want. I'll just go.”

Alec's eyes widened.

“NO! I'm- I like you, Magnus. I like you a lot.”

He sighed, clearly relieved.

“Oh thank god, Cat would never let me hear the end of this if I'd made a fool of myself like this.”

“What would she know about this?”

Magnus grinned.

“She has been listening to me rambling about you since you moved in, darling.”

“You mean, I wasn't the only one who couldn't get his _insanely cute neighbour_ out of his head?”

Magnus moved to sit next to Alec on the couch.

“No, I was and am constantly thinking about you, too. You're very adorable, Alexander.”

Alec smiled, taking one of Magnus's hands into his own. One second later Alec was trying – and failing – to not get lost in Magnus's eyes and the next second Magnus was leaning in and kissing him softly.

When they broke apart, Alec rested his head on Magnus's shoulder.

“Magnus, you shouldn't have kissed me, I'm sick.”

Magnus laughed, pulling Alec closer.

“I know, darling. If I get sick, too, I'll just come over and cuddle my boyfriend until I'm better.”

Alec squeezed his hand gently.

“I didn't know you had a boyfriend. And here I thought you liked _me_. What a lucky guy, though.”

Magnus snorted at that, moving slightly to kiss Alec again.

“You can just say if you don't want to be my boyfriend, Alexander.”

Alec felt Magnus's smile while he was pressing featherlight kisses to his jawline, moving up behind his ear. He could feel the shiver Alec was trying to suppress.

“Oh but I do want that more than anything, Magnus. I've had a crush on you since the day we met.”

His _boyfriend_ moved to kiss his lips again.

“Me too, darling. I feel like this could be the start of something beautiful.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!♥
> 
> [ Talk to me on tumblr! ](http://www.ifthingsgetcrazy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
